war
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: its been seven years scene chihiro left the spirit world. and japan has broken out in war leaving city's over run with enemy troops. what will happen when chihiro runs thought the gates for shelter. read and find out. many oc/new people
1. war

Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic

I only own the plot nothing else.

"Will we meet again?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Chihiro woke up in a sweat...that dream again. Every time she had that dream the one in which she was reminded of the dragon boy in the spirit world it made her want to cry. She looked over at the sleeping child next to her. Her little girl whose name was snow. The ten-year-old girl grew up in this world, now full of bloodshed.

A year after Chihiro left the spirit world, a war broke out, cities and towns were over run, and thousands died. Even her parents and many loved ones.

Now they hid in an abandoned building with two others: Arden and Mimi. "What's wrong?" Chihiro heard the all so fulfiller sound of her friend Arden. "Bad dream." Was her reply. He smiled down at her and joined her on the ground. "Don't worry. This war won't last forever." Chihiro knew he spoke the truth, and this did bring a small smile to her face. "Who's on watch?" She asked. "Mimi." Arden replied, looking down at Snow. "Five years we've lived like this." He said, looking down at the child in sadness.

The pour girl had lost her family in the beginning, and Arden found her one night when her was scouting she was six then and now ten, and this small girl looking for some hope in the world calls Chihiro mother. "She wants to come scouting with me tomorrow." Chihiro told him. "She's a smart girl." Was all he replied "Get some sleep." He told her. She nodded and soon fell back asleep.

**The next morning - **

"Snow, did you find anything?" Chihiro shouted up the stairs of the house they were salvaging. "No, mommy. There's nothing here." Snow said, running down the stairs. Chihiro frowned at the news. Well knowing that they barely had any food left. "Mommy, outside." Snow said with concern in her voice. Chihiro looked through the window to see the army. "Shit." Chihiro muttered, grabbing Snow by her hand and heading for the back door, knowing the army would kill them on sight.

"There they are." Chihiro heard which only made her grip tighten on snow as she ran faster. She saw a dirt road up ahead, stopping in front of a building she had entered so long ago and knew all too well. "Where'd they go?" Chihiro sick with worry picked up Snow and ran inside, praying they'd be safe as she ran across the rocks. All the times she came back nothing was here. Why now? Why did she run throw the streets she traveled down with her parents so long ago "Mommy, where are we?" Snow asked. "Somewhere I hope we will be safe." Chihiro told the younger girls as she sat her on the ground. She soon shall the red bridge, walking towards the bath house and to the garden, and then following the path to the boiler room.

They walked in to see the old boiler man, and a smile spread across Chihiro's face. "Oh grandfather, have you missed me?" Kamaji looked at her, with one look his eyes widened. "Chihiro." He muffled, grabbing the girl and pulling her into a hug.

Then they heard a scream. Turning around to see Snow, Kamaji put Chihiro down. "Mommy, what's wrong with me?" Snow said as she turned see-through. "She needs food." Kamaji said, grabbing something. "Have her eat this, you too." He said, giving Chihiro a few berries. "Eat this." Chihiro told Snow who quickly ate the few berries. "See? All better." Chihiro said, grabbing Snow's hand an act on which brought memories flowing through her mind. The sound of the door sliding open snapped chihiro out of her thoughts. "Hey Kamaji, time to eat." Lin said, walking into the room, but stopping when she saw Chihiro and Snow. "Chihiro!" Lin screamed running and hugging her and chihiro retuning the hug happy to see her old friend. "Mommy, who are these people?" Snow asked. witch Lin caused pulled away and looked at Snow, then to Chihiro, then to Snow again. "Mommy." She muttered. "MOMMY!?" Lin screeched.

_**Did you like? **_

Review Review please!

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	2. in to the spirit world

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

"MOMMY" Lin screeched "no li-" chihiro started but Lin quickly cut her off "a kid!? how do you have a kid? Who's the father? What about haku? Ho-" "LIN" chihiro yelled at her "she's not my kid…I just adopted her" chihiro explained as snow grabbed her hand tight "how olds the girl?" kamji asked as he went back to work "I'm ten" snow said with a non slant voice "name?" kamij said looking back at her "snow" she told him as her blue eyes met his "what an interesting name" he said looking away again "lin take them up to see yubaba" kimji ordered. Chihiro smiled at the old boiler man "thank you" she said to him as her and snow following lin.

At yubabas office~

"well well well look who we have here" yubaba said walking toads chihiro looking at the girl she once knew so well now grown.

"it's good to see you again to granny" chihiro smirked noticing yubaba had a sort of pout on her face "why are you hear" yubaba asked her knowing very well why she was there "I need a job" chihiro told the old witch "fine" she said "and her" yubaba asked pointing to snow "not her "she said standing in front of her. yubaba who only knotted her head. "The child's your responsibly" yubaba told her shoeing them away "oh and welcome back sen" yubaba said as she watched chihiro walk away her grip tighting on the small child she loved so much.

Chihiro and snow followed lin to the room which they would sleep in that night. "we don't have anything that will fit snow" she said handing chihiro a pair of workers cloths "it's ok she can help in another way" lin said smiling at the white haired girl who in return just stared at her. "Ok lets go" chihiro said as her and lin walked out of the room snow closely following behind.

"Hey lin where's haku" chihiro asked the question she's been wondering scene she got there. Lin giggled at her question "he's running some arenas for yubaba" she answered as she walked to the front desk "so what do I have to day?" lin asked the spirit behind the counter "oh well lin lets see" he said looking at his clip board "oh well it looks like the big bath" he said looking up. The spirits eyes widened as his eyes laid on the chest nut haired girl in front of him "chihiro?" was all he said as a big smile spread across his face "it's good to see you again" he said then looked at snow "who's this" he said pointing but before chihiro could answer lin pushes her away "we can all chat later we need to work now" she said as we walked.

"man this sucks" lin wined as her and chihiro scrubbed the tub. "Mommy what do I do when I finished" snow asked as she sat the broom next to the pile of dirt she swept "were almost done and then we get to eat" chihiro told snow who was not smiling big "yea food!" the small girl proclaimed as lin finished with what littlie of scrubbing was left "I agree" she said wiping the sweat from her brow

**time skip – **

chihro, lin and snow made their way to the sleeping courters for the night "mommy is it sleepy time?" snow asked rubbing her eyes after a long day of work "yes it is" chihiro said as she pulled backed the covers of snows sleeping mat "goodnight mommy" snow said chihiro tucked her in "goodnight" she replied as she laded down beside her. The lights soon went out and chihiro was almost asleep but before she drifted off in to her dreams she thought

I hope Arden and Mimi are safe.

**I'm going to start posting only on Mondays for this fan fiction. **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	3. a bucked to water

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

_Chihiros pov. _

I looked over at snow who was standing outside looking out in to the ocean. Her facial expression still as stern as ever. To be honest the small girl barley ever smiled but knowing what she's grown up in..What she's seen. She never had a chance to be a child. She's never known the feeling of being completely safe in till now.

"Snow come on we need to work" I said as I finished eating what was left of my food. Snow who just looked at me and fallowed but this is what it has been like for the past five years. I ask her to do something and she fallows. It's just the way we live. But now that where in the spirit world I can finally say that for once in the last five years were safe.

As we followed lin to the bath we were supposed to clean snow suddenly asked "when will we go home" I looked back at her but continued walking..Home. The old building in which we took shelter in but in the end it was the closest thing we had to a home. Looking at snow I answered her truthfully "I don't know" this answer seemed to suffice because she only knotted and intertwined her small fingers with mine.

We soon stopped in front of one of the compartments that held the bath and entered it. "Well this is the tub we need to clean" lin said as we put down the buckets and began to scrub the sludge away.

_Narrator pov. _

Outside of the bath house a green haired man approached the bath house. Seeing all the happy smiles on every ones face made him wonder what had happened since he was gone. Stopping at the front desk the littlie frog man smiled at him and spoke "ah master haku have you heard the news?" haku defiantly wanted to know what had happened but her had to report to yababa before socializing.

"Tell me after I give my report to yababa" he told the frog who only knotted his head as he let the dragon boy walk past him.

Haku soon reached yababas office and entered to see the old whitch sitting at her desk sorting through papers "well haku what happened?" yababa asked him not bothering to look up from her papers "everything was normal there was no need to worry" he told her "well my sister should ask to take my son not just come here and kidnap him" yababa said as she looked up at haku "your dismissed" she told him.

As haku turned to leave yababa stopped him to say one last thing "oh and are darling sin is back" she said before waving her hand to shut the door. Haku who was now racing down the halls looking for his beloved chihiro. He ran past the other workers despite to see the girl who he had left at the gates so long ago.

as haku turned the corner down a hall he ran un to someone who in turn spilled the water they were carrying all over him and her. Haku who was now standing covered in water looked down to see a white haired human girl.

_**Cliff hanger I know! Sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter **_

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	4. haku

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

_**Hakus pov. **_

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl who in return just looked at me with a blank face "we should find you some cloths to change in to" I said as I stuck my hand out to the little girl and pulled her up.

We had started walking to the women's sleeping carters when I heard a voice I knew all too well a voice I had longed to hear ever since I found out she was back. I turned around to see chihiro running toured us and the little girl who in return held up her hand and waved with a small smile on her face.

Chihiro final stopped in front of us "haku" she said as a smile appeared on her face but her attention was soon captured by the little girl "mommy the water spilled all over me" she said.

_**Chihiros pov. **_

I was walking around the bath house looking for snow I had her go to get another bucked of water a while ago and she still wasn't back to be honest I was getting worried. What if she got lost or hurt. As I turned the corner I shall snow and..Haku. He was walking with her.

"Snow" I yelled as I ran to them. They both turned around and snow waved at me with a smile on her face. As I chough up to them I couldn't t take my eyes off of haku he was more handsome than I remember. But my attention was soon drawn to snow "mommy the water spilled all over me" she said and as I looked at her clothing I shall that she was in fact soaking wet.

"ok let's get you some cloths" I said as I took her hand and looked back at haku who had wide eyes as he stood at me then it hit me "she's not mine she just calls me mommy" I told him which caused some of the shock to leave his face.

When we reached the sleeping courses I looked through the stack of clothing looking for something that might fit snow. I soon pulled out the smallest red kimono I shall and handed it to her "where wait outside" I told her as I pulled haku outside with me.

"What's her name?" I heard haku say as we waited "snow" I replied he knotted his head to be honest I was happy but also sad. For five years I was haunted by that dream. The promise I believed in so much. Every night wanting him to come and save me "where were you" I said just loud enough for him to hear. But before he could say anything back snow cane out her wet cloths in hand.

I took them from her and put them on the railing to dry "we have to go back" I said taking snows hand and walking back to the tub where we left lin waiting for us. "meet me in the flower garden tonight" haku said I looked back at him and knotted before walking away with snow.

The only thing running through my head.

Tonight.

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	5. in the night

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

"Mommy are you not going to sleep yet?" snow asked chihiro as she finished tucking her in. "I will but I have something important to do" she told the young girl who in return just knotted her head.

After snow laded back down chihiro begin walking to the garden like haku had asked her to. As the garden came in to sight the memory of her first day in the batch house so many years ago filled her mind and brought a smile to her face.

As she reached the entrance she shall haku patently waiting for her and when she stopped standing in front of him a smile found its way to his face. "It's good to see you again chihiro" he said as he reached out his hand to torch her she spoke "I thought I'd never see you again" she's said as tears began to run down her face. The first time she's cried since her parents were killed at the beginning of the war and she was saved by her dearest friend Arden. Who was probably worried sick by now.

"I'm sorry chihiro but the war made it nearly imposable for any spirits to cross over" he said as he wiped the newly forming tears from her eyes. "Chihiro I-" but before he could get out the words he was going to say chihiro interrupted him.

"I loved you" she spoke "no I still love you" she said as she looked in to his eyes she shall in his eyes that he was shocked by her words but happy at the same time and before she knew it she felt warm lips pressed to her own but the warmth soon left as haku spoke

"And I love you chihiro" was all he said as he captured her lips again

**I know this chapter really small but they kissed! **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	6. Home

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

Chihiro woke up the next morning the event that had taken place the night before running through her head. A bright blush spread across her face as she smiled remembering the sweetness if hakus lips in hers.

"Mommy I'm hungry" snow said witch caused chihiro to be casted back to reality. Chihiro smiled at her and giggled. "Well let's go get something to eat" chihro said taking the small child's hand and walking taking her to the mess hall.

Len waved chihiro and snow over to her "eat quick we have to get to work" she said to them as she finished her tray "don't rush me!" snow proudly said which caused an uprising of laughter. "l love you" chihiro said as she finished laughing. "I love you to mommy" snow said as she finished her food.

*_**at the bath part of the bath house***_

Chihiro and len were washing one of the baths and snow was cleaning the floor. "Where did you go last night?" Len asked with a suspicious grin on her face. "i-I don't know what you're talking about" chihiro said as haku walked by. "Chihiro can we talk?" he asked chihiro smiled brightly and nodded as she jumped out of the bath "this conversations not over" Len said as chihiro walked away.

"So haku want do yo-" chihiro started but was cut off by haku "we should not have kissed" he said not looking back at chihiro "what?" she asked a sad look plagued her face "you belong with a human" haku said in a stern voice but still not looking at chihiro. "I love you" chihiro said in a whisper tears threatening to fall from her face. "im sorry" was all haku said as chihiro ran away from him.

_*hakus pov.* _

"You belong with a human" I told her. I was un able to look at her I already hated myself for doing what I am. "I love you" she said in a small whisper _and I love you _was what I wanted to say but I knew I couldn't "I'm sorry" was all I said as I heard her run away. _its better this way _I thought to myself. She belongs with a human.

_*3__rd__ person pov.*_

Chihiro stood outside that night looking in to the sky. She knew what she was going to do. Her bag in hand, dressed in the cloths she came back to the spirit would in. "mommy" chihiro looked back at the small girl now dressed in her brown dress "snow" chihiro looked at the small girl she was going to leave behind hoping this world was safer than their own.

"I want to go home with you" snow said chihiro said nothing as she started walking snow following close behind one word snow said lingering in her head as she walked realizing it was true and that she should not leave the littlie one in this stranger world alone.

Home.

**That's all for this chapter. Sorry its been so long but I will finish this story.**

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	7. through the gates

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic_

Arden stood outside of the building where he lived with his friends. Chihiro and snow have been gone for three weeks now. The German boy looked at his feet remembering the last words chihiro said to him before she left.

"_It won't be more than a day" _

Her voice racings throw his mind. "Im worried to" Arden turned to see Mimi, a weak smile forced upon her face. Arden said nothing but walked by her and patted her head before returning to his heap of blankets laid out on the hard floor.

"We should sleep they wouldn't want up waiting all night for them" he said. Mimi noted her head and lay down on her blankets next to two more piles were her dearest friends slept.

"_There be back" _she thought to herself as sleep consumed her.

***chihiro* **

Chihiro walked with snow the mass of water that had flooded the way back when she was a child did not stand in her way for she did not have a contract and therefore could leave whenever she pleased. They soon reached a small stream and chihiro whispered to herself before crossing "don't look back"

Snow looked at chihiro with confusion as they crossed the stream and walked down the field, the moon light there only guide. They soon reached the building they had come from just a few weeks ago as they walked out of the other end on to the dirt road snow looked back a sad look on her face.

She would not wake up next to her mother to be greeted by Lin and later haku. She thought about what little time she spent with haku but he treated her as if she was his own child or how she thought a father would treat his child.

He would sneak her sweets during the time she helped her mother and lin. He patted her head when she did something good. And would show her magic tricks. A small tear rolled down her face as they walked away and she whispered so low that not even chihiro heard.

"Goodbye lin. Goodbye daddy"

**That's all for now lovelies**

**Ps. I uploaded a story named snow about snow and how she came to be in the group.**

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


End file.
